A peripheral intravenous catheter (PIVC) is an intravenous device that is designed to be placed into a peripheral vein. A PIVC may oftentimes be configured as a “closed” or “integrated” IV device which refers to the fact that the device is configured to prevent blood from escaping the device during insertion of the catheter. Typically, such PIVCs are designed with an integrated extension set to accomplish this.
FIG. 1 provides an example of a typical PIVC 100 that includes an integrated extension set. PIVC 100 includes a catheter adapter 101 having a distal end from which a catheter 102 extends and a proximal end within which a septum 103 is positioned. Although not shown, PIVC 100 would initially include an insertion needle that would extend from the proximal end of catheter adapter 101, through septum 103, and out through the distal end of catheter 102. Septum 103 functions to seal the interior of catheter adapter 101 after this insertion needle (or any other inserted device) is withdrawn. The extension set of PIVC 100 is formed by a side port 104 which is fluidly coupled to the interior of catheter adapter 101, an extension tube 105, and an adapter 106. Fluid injected into extension tube 105 via adapter 106 will flow into the interior of catheter adapter 101 via side port 104 and ultimately into the patient via catheter 102. In this way, a fluid, such as a medicament, can be administered to the patient without requiring direct access to the interior of catheter adapter 101.
While a PIVC is inserted into a patient's vein, it may be necessary to flush the PIVC. For example, during the insertion of catheter 102, blood may flow proximally through catheter 102 and into the interior of catheter adapter 101. It is typically desirable to flush the blood from catheter adapter 101 to prevent the growth of bacteria or other pathogens. On the other hand, when a medicament is administered through the extension set, some of the medicament will likely remain within catheter adapter 101. Again, it is typically desirable to flush any residual medicament from catheter adapter 101 into the patient. This flushing is typically accomplished by injecting saline into catheter adapter 101 via the extension set.
With existing PIVCs, it is difficult to completely flush catheter adapter 101 by injecting saline through the extension set. For example, due to the angle of side port 104 relative to the longitudinal axis of catheter adapter 101, the saline will flow into catheter adapter 101 in a distal direction towards catheter 102. To accommodate septum 103, the interior of catheter adapter 101 may be elongated in a proximal direction relative to the opening of side port 104. Although there will be some diversion, the primary flow of the saline will be directly between the opening of side port 104 and catheter 102 as represented by the arrows in FIG. 1A. As a result, it is likely that residual blood, medicament, or other fluid that is located in this “proximal elongated region” will not be adequately flushed from catheter adapter 101.